The Karakuri Burst
by Hoshimura Hinata
Summary: "Then tell, what am I living for?" "'What are you living for' I will tell you the reason. You're living to be killed by me." " We will see, manji" "Yes, Karakuri." Rin is Hatsune Miku's best assassin. Len is Shion Kaito's best Manji. They both have different views of the world, beacause of their past. The past that they shared. How will they react to seeing each other again?
1. Chapter 1: The Karakuri

**Rin PVO**

I happily watched as another bloody fell in the dirty and cold floor.

"Why?" The wife o the man Hatsune-sama sent me to kill stared at me, her red eyes watching in horror her husband's beaten body.

I approached her and kneeled beside her shaking body. She was already in this state just because of a little bloody? Pathetic, not really worth my time, but…

"Please, spare her, she didn't do anything…" See the man begging for the woman's life was fun, but not enough.

"Dell…" The white haired woman said, watching as her husband died, finally, from blood loss. "NO! No, Dell… No…

I watched as the woman broke down and sobbed in front of me. It quickly got boring, so I stood up and took my beloved gun, Bloody APPEND, or just BA, as I liked to call and pointed it at the sobbing and pathetic woman.

"No, please…" She was begging for her life? How precious, but it still isn't enough."Please… You wouldn't be killing jus me… Please…" She said, moving her hand to her stomach tenderly.

I raised an eyebrow. A pregnant woman? I'm so lucky… I hid a smirk with my furisode sleeve, where I hided my BA. I went in the woman's direction, who had crawled away from during her speech and sobbing, a sweet smile hiding my smirk and intention. I once again kneeled in front of her.

"What's your name?" I asked softly, she looked at me through her bangs and tears, she swallowed the new tears back and responded to me in a soft and trembling voice.

"Honne Haku" I smiled.

"Let me tell you something, Haku." She looked at me, a little more trusting. How naïve…" I never let any of my witness alive."

Her eyes widened in sock as I quickly took BA from my sleeve and shot her forehead. I was out of time so I couldn't have any more fun. I got out of the room and passed lifeless corpses that I had killed earlier when I got here. I smiled as I saw all the blood in the hallways. I got out of the building smiling like a child in Christmas.

I smiled as I saw a building in the forest, well hided. I entered calmly, familiar with the place, nearly everyone stared at me, I could hear their whispers following me as I walked to Hatsune-sama, the boss, office.

"_It's her…"_

"_Really_? _But she is so beautiful…"_

"_Yes, it's her. Hatsune-sama's best _assassin_."_

"_**She is Karakuri-sama"**_

"Rin-sama?" I turned around to see who had called me.

A beautiful woman with long blond hair with two children smiled at me. The woman had long hair slight curly at the end, she was wearing a pencil skirt, button up white blouse and a lab coat. She had a clipboard in her hands. She was a scientist working for Hatsune-sama and she also trained young future assassins, she was Sweet Ann.

The boy at her side was five years old, I could recognize him. He had green hair and eyes, he like everyone in training was wearing black pants, black boots, black t-shirt, but he had a green band in his wrist. He was Gachapoid Ryuto, but he liked to be called by his surname, so to everyone, he was simply Gachapoid.

The girl was nine years old. She had brown hair in low pigtails and eyes of the same color. She was wearing the same outfit of Gachapoid, but her expression was fierce, while Gachapoid's was shy. She was wearing a red and black band on her wrist. She was Yuki Kaai.

"Hello, Sweet Ann, Gachapoid, Yuki. I take that the training is going well?" I said respectfully, smiling at Yuki and Gachapoid, they are going to be wonderful killing machines one day. Like me.

"Onee-chan, I'm glad that you came back from your mission" Yuki said and Gachapoid nodded."How did it go?"

"It went well, Yuki. I eliminated the people who were troubling Hatsune-sama." I said and saw the children's eyes shine with admiration.

"Really, Onee-chan? You're incredible! Now, everyone will think twice before causing trouble to Hatsune-sama!" I smiled again, they were so loyal. They are already strong too. Yuki was wonderful with guns and darts. Gachapoid was better with a sword.

"Now, children. We have to train, so stop bothering Rin-sama." Sweet Ann said ans the children pouted." Thank you for your time, Rin-sama."

"Bye Bye, Onee-chan."

After the small talk, I took the particular elevator and went to the last floor. I walked through the quiet hallway until I got to the door at the end. As I was about to knock on the door, two people got out of the office. The second and the third best assassins.

The second best was Kasane Teto. A red haired woman with drill pigtails and dark pink eyes. She was wearing her usual long sleeves gray and pink button up shirt that, had holes in the shoulders, the shirt was like a dress and it went to mid thigh. She was waring gray pants and black boots. Teto was taken in by Hatsune-sama, Teto didn't remember anything before that.

The third best was Megpoid Gumi. Gumi had short green hair, but with two bangs tha passed her shoulders a little. She was wearing a short sleeved yellow dress, with a orange jacket, white boots and orange stockings. She, like Teto doesn't remember her life before Hatsune-sama.

I consider tem lucky. Not remember anything…

I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my mind, I can't think of it. I can't think of **him**. Not right now. I have to report. Maybe when I get to my room…

"Rin-sama?" Gumi's happy voice brought me out of my thoughs.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hatsune-sama is waiting for you." Teto said, smiling slight. Teto and Gumi were closest of friends I ever had. Beside him…

"I'm going in. Thank you, Teto, Gumi." I said, before I could lose myself in daydream again. Teto gave me a small smile and went to her bedroom. Gumi gave me a crushing hug and went to her room too.

I took a deep breath. Hatsune Miku is the leader of the best assassin organization, she is known for begin very sadist and ruthless, but that is too soft for her. She is a monster, worse than me or any assassin her. She isn't exactly stronger than me, Gumi, Teto or even the fourth and fifth best, Kagene Rui and Rei, but she is very scary. I knocked the door.

"Come in" Came a beautiful and soft voice that would make anyone's day happier, but to me, it meant one thing: pain.

I quietly opened the door and stepped into the room. The place was dark, the was were a very dark wine color, there was a wood table and very far behind that was a huge chair with a very beautiful, but deadly woman sat, a very calm expression gracing her soft features.

The woman has long teal hair and matching eyes, she has pale and milky skin and a curvaceous body. The woman was wearing a sleeveless white blouse, a short black skirt, high heels, fishnet stockings and a lab coat. That woman is my boss Hatsune Miku-sama.

"Oh, Rin-chan, it's you, please, close the door." Hatsune-sama said , and I carefully closed the door. "Please, sit, I don't like to see you standing."

For anyone, this would seem normal, but I know what she means. I went in her direction and kneeled on the ground, Hatsune-sama seems pleased and rested her feet on my head.

"So, Rin, you known the spy I have in the hospital?" Hatsune-sama said, her voice still sickly sweet.

"Hai, Hatsune-sama." I replied, knowing that mumbling wasn't allowed with Hatsune Milu-sama.

"He said that there is patient today that came from the Honne emprise." She said and applied a bit of pressure on my head." He is in a coma and probably will be forever, but he is still **alive**.

"Hatsune-sama…" I tried to explain but my only response was a strong kick on my hear, making my face hit the hard and cold floor.

"You should known that no survivor in allowed, Rin-chan. You need to be punished."

After at least nine hard kicks, she finally got a soft moan of pain from me. I looked up to her just to see a expression of sadist glee. She lifted her foot off my head, a sing for me to get out of her sight or that would be consequences. I quickly got up, ignoring the pain in my head, and went in the direction of my room.

I entered my room and fell in to the bed, my head was throbbing and I felt my eyes burn with tears, I furiously wiped them with the back of my hand. I sat up and took my most precious thing out of my furisode, a photo.

In the photo were two innocent fourteen years old. They were both blondes with blue eyes. The girl has shoulder length hair with a beautiful white bow. The boy had the same shoulder length hair, but it was tied in a ponytail. I could feel memories returning just from seeing this picture. The picture of innocence.

Flashback

"_Help! The orphanage is on fire! Help!"_

_I blindly ran through the hallways of the orphanage, where everyone was in panic and trying to get out. I didn't want to get out, I wanted to be with him… Please be alive…_

"_Rin!" I turned around and saw the person I was looking for._

"_Len!" I exclaimed, running in his direction and hugging him, he hugged back but then took my hand and stared running down the hallway._

"_Come on we have to-" He stopped when he bumped in to someone._

"_I'm so-" Len stared saying sorry like the polite kid he is, but stopped when he got a good look at the man." You're one of the people who started the fire!"_

_I stared in shock at the man and Len. Suddenly, he picked Len up and stared taking the now screaming blonde to where the rest of the bastards probably were._

"_No! No! Len!" I screamed and jumped on the man's back. He looked mad and took out his sword, trying to cut my throat, but Len jumped his arm and the sword cut my left eye. I screamed in pain, my hands clutching my eye as I screamed in pain._

_The man didn't look happy that Len stopped him from killing me and tried to him too my cutting his troat, like he tried with me. But Len was fast and dodged, but his blade cut him deep in his right eye. He screamed in pain and the man lugged him in his back, leaving me alone and hopeless._

_Alone _

_Without Len._

Flashback

I remember waking up outside of the destroyed orphanage. I spent two months in the streets, until I was found by a sixteen years old Hatsune-sama, who is two years older than me and now is twenty. I looked at the photo again and sighed.

What was I created for? When I was younger I always thought I was created to be with Len, because it felt right. Always felt right. But now he is probably dead. Am I really just a killing machine? A Karakuri? I felt my eyes watering again and I hugged the photo to my chest. I miss you, Len.

I still love you, Len.


	2. Chapter 2: The Manji

I emotionlessly watched as another evil person fell in front of me.

I stared as my companies dragged the rebels, who were causing trouble at a nearby village. I still don't understand why they left them alive. We got permission to get rid of the "aku', the evil, the piles of useless junk that they are, and then why not kill them already?

"Len-sama? Are you ready to go?" I was brought out of my thoughts by a female voice at my side. Akita Neru, a fellow Manji.

Yes, I am a Manji. A Manji is someone who stops the corruption, the evil. We take down the filth of the world, the people who kill, steal and get the world dirt with their mere presence. I have killed from the pettiest stealer to Mafia bosses. It's my job; I can't allow them to do the same thing they did to me. The same thing they did to her…

"Len-sama, are you ok?" I merely nodded at Akita, not really caring if she was concerned, she was just another lower Manji, sent to missions like that to gain experience. O got into the car and we went in the direction to the best Manji Corporation. The Shion Corporation.

I entered the place with an emotionless face, I didn't really have a reason to show or even have emotion other than rage toward the useless piles of junk that surrounded the society. I could hear whispers as I walked to the elevator, to go to the floor that held the bedrooms.

" _Do you think it __**him**__?"_

"_Yes, it must be…"_

"_Yes, it's __**him**__"_

"_The best Manji…"_

"_Shion Len-sama"._

I held back a sigh. I was adopted by Shion-sama when he rescued me from the bastards who burned down the orphanage I lived in. The bastards tha **killed her**. I felt a pang of pain in my heart as I thought of her. The girl I lived for. The girl who I am cleaning the world for. The girl I love…

"Already back, Len-sama?" I turned around and saw who had called me. The second and third most competent Manjis

The second best has long and curly red pinkish hair that is tied in a ponytail, he has pink eyes and is wearing the same clothes as me, the Manji uniform. He is Kasane Ted. Ted joined the Manji Corporation after his twin sister was taken by assassins, he still has the innocent hope to find his sister one day.

The third best has short green hair and green eyes, but he always wear red goggles. He too is wearing the Manji uniform. He is Megpoid Gumo and he is Ted'd childhood best friend, he joined the Corporation for the same reason as Ted, to get his twin back. They are so foolish…

"Yes, I'm back, Kasane." I said coldly.

"No need to act so cold, Len. We are just delivering a message." Gumo said happily.

"Be quick." I just wanted to go to my bedroom.

"Shion-sama wants to talk to you." These words made me froze. He wants to talk to me…?

"I will go there right now" I said stiffly and they both nodded.

I sighed and went down the hallway to Shion-sama's office. Before I could knock on the door two Manjis got out of the office.

The first Manji was a man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail and eyes of the same color. He was wearing the same uniform as me. He was Colonel Kamui Gapuko.

The second Manji was a woman, she had long pink hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the same clothes as Akita, but had a very strict expression. She was Lieutenant Megurine Luka.

"Oh, Hello, Major Shion." Kamui said, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Major Shiom." Megurine said, bowing slight, I bowed back.

"Colonel Kamui, Lieutenant Megurine." I nodded at them and they nodded back, leaving without another word.

I stared at the door for long ten seconds before deciding to knock and get it over with, after three knocks I heard a deep voice saying "Come in" softly.

I opened the door slowly, stepping in the office calmly. The room had cream colored walls, no window and very little light. There was a wood table with stacks of paper sitting at the table. Behind the table sat the most important man at the Manji Corporation.

The man had dark blue hair and pale skin for spending so much time in the office, he had eyes of the same color of his hair. He was wearing the same Manji uniform as everybody else, but he still looked like someone from higher ranks, wich he is. He looked up from the papers and his cold gaze pierced me like a sword.

"Len, sit down." He said coldly. I sat down like he asked me to and kept a straight face, careful to not show any emotion. "How did the mission go?"

"It went well, Shion-sama." I answered with my practiced voice.

"Really? But I heard that there were a lot of survivors." I felt my blood run cold at his words.

Shion-sama has a very strict sense of justice, wich I got mine from him. There are no such things as coincidences in the world. Everything is divided by black and white, "zen" and "aku". It was decided from the start and those who were the useless junk of the world, the bad people deserved to die, no survivors.

"Shion-sama…" I tried to explain that Akita has taken two badly injured prisoners to gain information but he only gave me a pointed stare and I got up."Hai, Shion-sama."

I took off the upper part of my uniform and braced myself for my punishment. I felt "Father's" belt slash me on my back. He only stopped once he had given me six slashes. I got up since I fell on the ground on the fourth slash. I got out of Shion-sama's office quickly and went to my room.

Once I entered the room I fell on the bed on my stomach, I was not going to risk my back, and took out my most precious thing from my jacket, a photo, an old photo.

On the photo were two fourteen years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, they both were wearing pure white clothes. The girl's clothes were a sleeveless white dress and simple golden yellow sandals; she had shoulder length hair that fell perfectly on her sweet face. The boy was wearing short sleeved white shirt and white long short and yellow flip flops, the boy had the same shoulder length hair that was tied in a ponytail. Both teens were blushing slight in happiness.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw **her** face. So sweet, so innocent. But now she is…

**Dead**

I remember the day I learned what had happened to the children of the orphanage we lived in. It was the day I got rescued from the bastards who burned down the orphanage… The bastards that killed **my Rin**.

Flashback

_I stared blankly at the at the wall of the dark room I was in. I felt numb, all the torture and pain didn't reach me anymore, I hada blank mind, but there was something in my mind. Just one thing._

_Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin, Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. RIN!_

_She was the only thing on my mind. Was she okay? Was she worried? Where was she? Was she even alive? I shook my head to get ride of these thoughts. She is alive. She has to be.I wouldn't be able to live if she wasn't._

_My thoughts on Rin were cut short once I heard bangs going through the place. Someone was shooting? Who? Were they fighting? What-_

_The door opened and a bloody body fell on the room. The boss of this organization's body. Men in strange uniforms filled the room. I squinted and finally recognized the uniforms. They were Manjis, we learned about them in the orphanage._

"_Scan the room for prisoners." Ordered a man with dark blue hair. I wished I could say something but I couldn't move and slowly got unconscious._

_I opened my eyes and adjusted my eyes to the light of the room. Light? But it was always so dark. How? I sat up carefully and looked around the room._

_It was a hospital room. The room was white and bright, a very different thing from the dark room I was in the last six months. The bed was soft, even better than orphanage, but I didn't have the warmth that Rin provided. Rin… Where are you?_

"_Oh, you're awake" Came a voice at the door. A woman with short brown nad warm motherly warm brown eyes entered the room. I could tell that she wasn't a nurse or doctor because she was wearing a Manji uniform._

"_You're pretty hurt, where do you come from?" The woman said, sitting on my bed. I stayed silent again. Could I trust this woman._

"_You don't need to tell me that right now." She said feeling my uneasiness."My name is Shion Meiko. And you?"_

_I stayed silent, staring at the woman, Meiko, and started to think about trusting her._

"_Ok, don't talk. I will see you later." Meiko sighed._

"_Len" I said quietly._

"_Len?" She turned around her eyes bright._

_I spent some time talking to Meiko about what I was doing in that place, until she asked a question I was dreading to answer._

"_Where are you from?" She asked camly._

"_The Crypton Orphanage." I saw her eyes widen._

"_But they said there were no survivors. You're lucky aren't you, Len?" She said smiling, but I was focused on another thing._

_No survivors._

_That means… Rin…_

"_Len? Are you ok?" I heard Meiko's concerned voice ask, but I couldn't respond._

"_Len? Are you-… Len? Why are you crying so much? Len! LEN!"_

_Everything went black._

Flashback End

I felt my eyes burning with tears at the memories.

Rin, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I miss you.

And I still love you a lot.

**A\N: **Sorry for taking so long to update. Please review and tell me if you want a side story with TetoxTed, GumixGumo, ReixRui and some backgroung on the story.


End file.
